Aragorn & Boromir's Babysitting Jobs
by rohirrimgirl
Summary: Who knows what will happen when Aragorn and Boromir babysit? POST REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Adventures In Babysitting**

I can't believe I'm doing this, thought Aragorn. He had to wake Boromir, as they had agreed to babysit a child that day. "Boromir! Wake up!" Aragorn yelled. Both men grabbed their swords, and went out.

When they arrived at the house, Aragorn knocked once. Or almost did, until Boromir beat him to it. Inside, the mother was leaving. They were left with a child to take care of.

Aragorn found a list of things to do. First on the list: feed breakfast. It seemed easy enough for even Boromir to do. After Aragorn found the baby food, he tossed it to Boromir, along with a spoon. It was banana baby food, and Boromir loved bananas. Boromir began to feed the baby, and after several spoonfuls, he was full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boromir and** **Babysitting Don't Mix**

Boromir had never babysat before, and he was now faced with the challenge of burping the baby. He wondered, how exactly do you burp a baby? After learning from Aragorn, he got the hang of it.

The baby food jar was not completely empty, with about one spoonful left. Boromir said, "Banana flavour? I love banana!", and he decided to try some.

Aragorn soon returned, and found Boromir hugging his knees to his chest and whimpering. He said, "What man of Gondor cries because he ate something he didn't like?". Being convinced by Aragorn's words, Boromir stood up. Then they noticed the smell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Taking Care Of Business**

Not long after, Aragorn and Boromir noticed a smell. Aragorn blamed it on Boromir. Boromir said, "It's not me! If it was anyone, it was you.".  
Then, Boromir noticed the same smell coming from the baby.

"He must have wet his diaper," said Boromir. "I can tell," said Aragorn. Even with Aragorn's knowledge of babysitting, neither Aragorn or Boromir had been prepared to change diapers.

While Aragorn found a place to put the baby, he sent Boromir to find a diaper. He knew Boromir could do that, hopefully with no problem.

Expecting Boromir to solve his own problem, he didn't think he would return quick. Yet he did, and he came crashing into Aragorn. The baby laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nap Time!

The next thing on the list: nap time. Boromir was confused, and so was Aragorn. What did it mean? Did they nap, or did the kid nap? Boromir was just about to go to sleep when Aragorn slapped him awake. "Not you, stupidhead! The baby!", said Aragorn.

Boromir took the child in his arms and put him in the crib. The baby was crying now. Boromir asked, "How do you put a baby to sleep?".

Aragorn had an idea. He found a stuffed toy. The baby saw Aragorn and smiled at him. Aragorn gave the toy to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle At Bath Time

After a nice, long nap, it was time for the baby's bath. Boromir wanted Aragorn to give the baby a bath, but Aragorn forced Boromir to help.

While Aragorn turned the tap on, Boromir brought the child. Now came the time that they both dreaded so much. Bath time. Getting the baby in the bathtub was easy.

Now it was time to wash him. While Aragorn went to get soap, Boromir was supposed to keep an eye on the baby. And did he pay attention? No, and before Boromir knew it, the baby was already out of the bathtub.

Cries of "You get back here, now!" and "No! Don't touch that!" were all you could hear from Boromir as he ran after the kid. "Can't you keep an eye on a baby for five seconds even, Boromir?", said Aragorn.

When they finally caught him, back in the tub he went. During an attempt at washing, Boromir ended up getting splashed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Food Fight!

It had come to be lunchtime, and the child's mother had told them to feed the baby anything, just so long as it was healthy. By this time, Aragorn had a plan. Maybe if he showed Boromir what to do, there would be no problems. Oh boy, was he wrong.

First, they tried to decide what to make for lunch. In the end, they decided to give the kid some mashed potato. Aragorn and Boromir were also having lunch, consisting mainly of steamed veggies and rice.

Everything went peaceful for a few minutes, until the baby started to get cranky. Then, food started to fly. It was only a few minutes until it became a full out food fight.

Aragorn was first to be hit by flying food, thanks to Boromir. Boromir figured that since the kid was the one who threw food first, he would join in on the food fight. Then Boromir was hit by mashed potatoes, and he threw a handful of veggies at the child.


End file.
